


盾詹-瓶中之酒不解渴

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [9]
Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: Steve发现Bucky在刻意回避自己，这让他倍感焦虑。注射血清后变得不会喝醉酒的自己，受到Carter的启发，觉得可以利用自己这个优势。他设计了一个游戏让Bucky酒后吐真言……这是一则盾詹百利甜酒般的恋爱故事。





	1. 上篇

Wine in the bottle does not quench thirst.

Steve有些焦虑，因为Bucky在刻意躲着自己。情况显然已经糟糕到不是偶尔回避眼神的简单程度，根本就是在避免和自己有近距离私下接触。他并不明白自己最重要的朋友到底怎么了？以至于自己像个笨蛋，早上盯着作战任务书发呆，细节一个也没记下来。  
每月第三个周五的晚上，他们总会相约一起去Bucky最爱的old oak餐厅吃晚餐，对方必然会点一杯带着气泡闪光的桃红酒。过去，Steve会整理头发，穿好外套。只要时间一到，打开门，Bucky永远都已经站在那里，并附送一个等候多时又心照不宣的微笑。自己只需要拉住对方的胳膊，一言不发地被拽出门。但这次，Bucky直接拒绝了。  
“抱歉，Steve，我……这周五晚上……不太想出去。”  
Steve很想去追问到底是什么事会打断如此重要的聚会。但过于刨根问底可能会让对方难堪。再亲密的朋友也应该有自己的空间，我不应该把朋友逼得太紧。抱着这样想法，即使介意到无法掩饰失望的叹息声，他还是挤出几个字：“都听你的安排。”对方的绿眼睛左顾右盼地闪躲了几下，便又将头投埋进了来回翻了无数遍的书里。

所以这个周五晚上，Steve只能一个人坐在小酒馆里，晃着杯底的冰块发呆。  
“一个人？我们的大英雄？”一身红裙的Carter在闷闷不乐的Steve身边直接坐下，“一杯Bloody Mary，谢谢！”   
咆哮突击队的一群单身汉们坐在他们身后的小圆桌上，美女特工的出现让那桌瞬间飘出两声轻佻的口哨音。  
“HI Carter！队长大概是被他的小女友甩了！Secret Lover~”不知谁搭了句话，全桌哄笑起来。  
“晚上好，Peggy.”Steve苦笑着回头看了眼队友，目光又回到那已变成一杯浅浅冰水的酒上。  
“所以，没和Bucky约会？”   
“别取笑我了。他最近有点奇怪，好像在躲着我。”  
“什么时候开始的？不会是我当他面，邀请你跳舞那次吧！” 接过酒保刚刚准备好的红色鸡尾酒，Peggy抿了一口，“给这位先生一杯辣味杜松子加冰，我请客。”  
“如果是我的原因，让他醋意大发，我道歉！”Peggy做出一个夸张的双手投降姿势，但显然Steve没有注意。  
“好像要更早一点……大概是从hydra基地逃出来之后没多久的事情。”  
玩笑并没有起到缓解气氛的作用，让她略感无趣。对方认真思考的样子使得Peggy意识到，他真得是深陷其中了。  
“也就是血清起效之后的事情？”  
“您的辣味杜松子！”   
“谢谢！”杜松子酒的腥烈口感在Steve嘴里都变得稀松平常，“要是我能喝醉，也许心情能好些。”   
“我说Steve！”Peggy眼神里流露出少女般的闪光，“俗语说得好，when wine is in, truth is out.你注射了血清不会喝醉！但是Bucky可没有。让酒精帮你找出原因吧！”  
“好好利用自己的优势！”红衣女郎拍拍对方的肩膀，送给一脸正直的Steve一个wink，起身向舞池走去。

尽管万分不情愿，在接下来的周五，Bucky还是被硬生生拖了出来。Steve为两人挑了张靠墙角的桌子，他并不希望今晚的私密对话变成明天吧台前的热门下酒菜。  
“两杯辣味杜松子，谢谢！”  
“我从没喝过那个！”Steve主动给自己做决定，有点奇怪。  
“Peggy请我喝过一次。我知道你很少喝烈酒，偶然尝试下也不错！”  
“Peggy. Peggy. Peggy.”Bucky用极不耐烦地小声叨唠，重复着那个名字，拉开椅子坐了下来。  
“那只是一支舞，不代表任何其他意义。”  
“我觉得你身后右边那桌，那位穿着黄色格子连衣裙的姑娘还挺可爱的，我可以请她跳支舞吗？Steve？”Bucky带着挑衅的语气，用嘴唇动作指了指方向。  
“Bucky，如果我不自知地做了什么让你生气的事情，还是希望你能直接告诉我。”Steve对那位姑娘没有任何兴趣，他甚至连头都没回一下。  
“并没有那种事。”对方下意识的咬着嘴唇。  
“那你为什么最近都在刻意躲着我？坦诚点吧，Bucky！”  
“你也一样！Steve！”  
双方都经历了长时间的压抑与焦躁，这让好不容易的一次酒馆约会气氛尴尬，仿佛随时都要擦出火星，变成一场灾难。

Steve叹了口气，招手让侍者拿来一副扑克牌和一整瓶酒。  
“既然没法心平气和的好好谈谈，就让游戏和酒精来帮个忙吧。”去除花牌和joker，反复打乱重洗之后，牌被分成两垛。  
“规则很简单。每轮翻一张，牌面小的喝一杯，同时必须回答对方的一个问题。同意？”  
“我没意见。”

Round 1：8 vs. J，梅花8对方片J  
Steve直接喝掉一杯，“问吧？”  
“你喜欢Peggy吗？”  
“她是个负有魅力的人，大家都很喜欢她。我并没有比别人更多一分的偏爱。”  
他果然还是在介意那件事。

Round 2：9 vs. 4，黑桃9对梅花4  
辛辣的酒味让Bucky忍不住捂了下嘴，在喉咙里打了个转才勉强咽下去。  
“为什么你一直这么在意Peggy？你不是那种斤斤计较的人，况且你还邀请过我去参加双人约会。”  
“Jerk！因为我感到了威胁。我害怕会失去，失去一个重要的，重要的……朋友。”  
朋友这个词明显停顿了一下，声音却越说越小。  
Bucky把酒杯重重放在桌面下，饶着头发：“下一轮！”

Round 3：Q vs. 6，方片Q对红桃6  
“为什么躲着我？”  
“你注射血清后变化太大了，我需要时间适应。”绿眼睛在与自己视线接触的瞬间，立刻低头转向了纸牌。闪躲的目光显示谎言的成分。真实原因显然不止于此。  
“你在说谎！”  
Bucky拿着酒杯的手不自觉地抖动了一下。  
“这不属于规则内的问题，我不需要回答。”

Round 4：5 vs. 3，梅花5对红桃3  
“Damn！”  
陷在上一个质疑陷阱里，Bucky略有怨气地灌下一杯。他显然不知道这种烈酒的酒劲，更不知道如何控制速度。连续的三杯，让眼前原本薄薄的雾气不断加重，脸部肌肉的放松让嘴唇微微张启，吐着慵懒的气息。红色沿着白皙的脖颈爬出紧扣着的衬衫领。他感到整个人都又轻又热，像傍晚的一片火烧云。而在Steve眼里，他这既危险又毫无防备的样子比酒烈上百万倍。  
“Bucky，告诉我实话。为什么躲着我？”  
对方歪着头靠在椅背上。  
“我不知道该怎么去定义我们之间的关系。但事实的好处是，即使最极端的情况也只会是一场柏拉图式的关系。我小心翼翼地保护着一种平衡。过去的你让我有能力那么做！但现在一切都变了！看看现在的你！胸大的都能跑火车了！  
What the hell！看我都胡说了些什么？”边说他边去翻开了下一张牌。

Round 5：7 vs. 10，黑桃7对梅花10  
“所以，Steve. 你有认真考虑过我们新的相处模式吗？”  
“你是最特别的那个，没任何人会威胁到你！”  
“可是如果我想要的不止于此呢？”

Round 6： A vs. K，方片A对方片K  
“上周五晚你拒绝了共进晚餐，你去干什么了？”  
“不！你不会想知道！”  
“回答我，Bucky！规则！”  
“想知道上个周五晚上我在干吗？”他笑着突然前倾着身子，瞬间拉近了距离。右手支着脸，醉醺醺地翻了个白眼，嘟着嘴唇，在对方耳边吹气似地说：  
“我在自/慰，想着你的样子，一整晚。”  
他舔着嘴唇，靠回到椅背上。盯着自己的右手出神。  
“也许是处于对Cater的嫉妒，也许是Zola的血清在作祟。我发现了自己阴暗的一面，产生了很出格的想法！那种想法让我没法去面对你.”

round 7：K vs. Q  
红桃King对红桃Queen  
“那是什么想法？告诉我！”  
“我想要你的身体！Fu*k！我想要你！Steve！你知道吗！你这位正直的朋友，每天看着你，满脑子都在想着那种事情！”酒杯对瞬间推开，将边缘处的空杯挤落在地板上，发出刺耳的破碎声。  
他无法克制地上瘾，像个气急败坏的瘾君子，发作般地大笑起来。笑着笑着，又变成了一个孩子，满怀欣喜拆开圣诞礼盒，发现里面空无一物，不受控制地痛哭起来。  
哭声越来越大，开始引起周遭人的注意。  
“先生！您的朋友没事吧？”侍者一边收拾着玻璃碎片一边礼貌地询问着。  
“没事！他只是喝多了！我会照顾他，非常抱歉！”  
低头一看，Bucky已经完全趴在桌面上，昏睡了过去。

轻轻放在自己的床上，盖上摊子。给他一个安睡的额吻。  
Steve想着，今天就放过他吧。明天晚上无论什么情况都不会阻止自己把他留下来。幸好一辈子的时间还很长，他要什么自己都会给。

“对不起，Bucky！我早该直接告诉你，我爱你！”

作者:nan太 主页：http://kuka6z.lofter.com/


	2. 下篇

作者:nan太 主页：http://kuka6z.lofter.com/

Wine in the bottle does not quench thirst.  
夜色浓烈，甚于美酒。  
为了不打扰Bucky的睡眠，Steve蹑手蹑脚地爬上床。将对方轻拥入怀。在脑中不断回放的酒馆里发生的一切，让他依旧觉得有些不真实。不知多少次，他幻想着第一缕阳光下和对方亲吻说早安，在入夜的星光下相拥入眠。但长久以来，Steve既害怕僭越了对方搭建和主导的“挚友关系”，又自卑于弱不禁风的身体会是个令人极度失望的床伴。  
而现在这两个问题都迎刃而解。一想到今晚Bucky的醉言醺语里全是对自己急不可耐的欲望，Steve觉得自己脸发烫的厉害，他很确幸这绝对不是酒精作祟。兴奋，狂喜、激动，期待，紧张…各种情感杂糅交织，扑面而来。  
就在他思考着自己到底该在对方醒后说些什么，做些什么时，Bucky翻了个身，让两人变成了面对面的姿势。这张脸是如此熟悉，自己却从未有机会如此近距离的肆意欣赏。是时候改变这个状态了！  
看着对方因为一深一浅的呼吸而微微开启的嘴唇，歉意油然而生。  
就仿佛  
早春暖风吹醒的小熊与绿草地  
盛夏夜晚的咸味海风和灰色海浪  
金秋脚下被踩得嘎吱作响的枯叶  
寒冬圣诞狂欢夜里无声的白雪  
那一切既美丽又平常，平常到习以为常，让人忽略了那种温暖、舒适、孤独与宁静的感觉有多么难能可贵。而自己显然也太过依赖和习惯他的陪伴，理所当然地认为一切还会像以前一样线性延展，忽视了自己的变化给对方带来的巨大压力。Bucky一定备受煎熬，焦虑也一定不比自己少。  
对不起，Bucky！我早该直接告诉你，我爱你！好让你安心。

口干舌燥，昏昏沉沉。  
Bucky半夜从宿醉中醒来，感到身体异乎寻常的疲惫，仿佛被压在床上无法动弹。  
等等！自己在床上？只记得自己迷迷糊糊被Steve抱出酒馆，像个傻子哭得稀里哗啦。似乎还说了些有的没的话，实在太丢人！  
他睁开眼睛，直接看到近在自己唇边的Steve的脸。借着窗帘透出的微弱光线，透着雕塑般的阴影和亮边。一瞬间，心跳和醉意都在瞬间全无，这才注意到身体的压力来源于对方粗壮的胳膊。  
像个午夜小偷，Bucky搬开对方的手臂，起床摸到冰箱。他极需要一瓶冰水既解口渴，又解心热，让自己彻底冷静下来。  
光脚站在冰箱门前，利用这点光源梳理自己的状况。自己还穿着出门时的浅蓝色条纹衬衫，深灰色的长裤。只是衬衫最上边的两个纽扣被打\开，背带和外套不知去向。他轻轻吐了口气，看来还没醉到污损衣物的难堪境地，更加庆幸自己没有借着酒醉做出出格的事情。  
冰箱里塞满了大桶的牛奶。几瓶气泡水被藏在间隙里。  
关上门，轻轻拧开瓶盖，将水含在口腔里，滋润被酒精灼烧的喉咙。他挠着棕黑色的短发，烦恼于自己可能搞砸了一段得来不易的关系。Bucky思考着在对方醒后该说些什么，做些什么？这种困扰和Steve如出一辙。  
该死的酒！聪明女人推荐的酒应该更加小心！  
身体突然从后方被温柔的抱住！  
手中的玻璃瓶险些掉在地上，身体不受控制的愈发僵硬。  
“抱歉吵醒你了。我喝醉了给你添了不少麻烦。”  
“没什么。其实我现在既不会喝醉，也不需要太多的睡眠。”Steve用鼻尖蹭着Bucky脖后的发茬，“感觉好点了吗？”  
“别这样抱着我。弄得我像个姑娘。这样有些奇怪……”  
“你跟我说了些更加奇怪的话。”   
Bucky轻轻拨开对方的手，转身用面对面的方式问到：“我说了什么？”  
“你不记得了吗？你说你想要我。”  
Thanks God of night！如果不是这黑暗的环境，Bucky不知道如何去面对对方那张毫无掩饰的天真脸。完全不记得？那百分之百是说谎。他想根据对方的反应，尝试用酒醉将酒馆发生的一切蒙混过去。但显然这个计划对方完全不准备配合。索性破罐子破摔吧！既然自己已经把那小心维系的朋友关系像牛奶般泼到了地上，也自然要承担可能的最恶劣后果。  
“是的我说了。我现在很清醒！如果你想听，我还可以再说一次。没错，我想要你！” 他边笑着，边用喝水掩饰自己混乱不堪的思绪——至少不能让自己像个表白被拒而崩溃的可怜虫！更不能像个失恋姑娘夺门而出！Bucky强迫着自己做出一副坦然的样子，显然难度超出了他的掌控能力，“Steve。你大概会觉得难堪，甚至恶心、厌恶！但这就……”  
嘴边的话被吻打断。那个缺乏技巧的吻横冲/直撞，完全不给反应时间，却也无法抗拒。言语能力被粗暴劫持，在呼吸都要被夺走的最后，Bucky双手用力推开对方，在Steve胸前支撑着双臂，喘着粗气。  
“你的吻技真烂透了！”虽然是调侃抱怨的话语，但内心的喜悦有多真实可能只有Bucky自己知道。  
“抱歉，Bucky。我不知道该说些什么。你想要的一切我都会给你，现在，无条件的。”  
“别说这种傻话！”让人脸红心跳的话被毫无自知地全盘托出。  
“你在拒绝我吗？Bucky？”   
“不是！”他用眼角撇着床，嘟囔着嘴。  
再次被抱住，再次一个稍有改善的吻。  
“我只是觉得……还是到/床上去吧……毕竟我觉得第一次还是……应该正式点…”  
“我有点紧张……”  
“你在害怕什么？我的超级英雄？” 即使外表有了翻天覆地的变化，但这个金发男人本质上还是那个布鲁克林单纯的小笨蛋。  
“我害怕把我们的第一次搞砸了。我心跳厉害，Bucky。”  
“害怕的其实是我吧。我可是在第一次邀请一个男人/上我，对方还是我最好的朋友。如果你要在这个时候退缩，那我真得要被羞辱得不知所措了。”  
用手指弹着对方鼻尖，双手轻轻攀上对方的脖子，却被对方瞬间整个抱了起来放在了床上。  
“来吧，Steve。像你承诺的那样，给我一切。”

 

……  
“我该去订做一枚求婚戒指。”第二天早晨，Steve一睁眼便捏着Bucky的手指，一脸严肃，没头没脑地叨咕起来。  
“你在说些什么？”对方送给他一个绵软的早安吻。  
“我可是认真的。Bucky你的绿眼睛真美。”  
“那是因为你爱我！傻瓜。”  
所以等下次任务回来，我就去订做了个绿宝石戒指吧……Steve这样想着。

只是谁都没有想到，再次见面已是几十年后的事情。  
自己不仅失去了最好的求婚机会，还变成了对方嘴边一个冷冰冰的mission。

winter soldier？  
No！  
Bucky！  
我要为你抵御所有寒冷，即使春天一到你不再需要我。  
And then finish it.

 

FIN  
\-----  
作者:nan太 主页：http://kuka6z.lofter.com/


End file.
